Exhibit A
by sailorvsredmask
Summary: Usagi is a 19 year old university student working at Crown Arcade with no other than the man who has become her adoptive older brother, Motoki. Though they met six years ago, Usagi is teased mercilessly by no other than Mamoru Chiba. It seems as if some crying in a closet, a concussion and a coffee may bring the two together faster than they could have imagined. AU, UsaMamo fluff
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note- Yes, I know I should be working on my other story. And no worries, as we speak I am working on the fith chapter but I guess you can say that_ I'm _having a bit of a writer's block. But I've been working on this here story for the past few days and I sent it over to my crappy laptop from my work computer (Reasoning, me being too scared to do anything that isn't work related on it any more thanks to a certain creepy Microsoft Word incident). So I thought, 'why not start up another story along with the one your're already in the middle of writing, plus the collection of one-shots you're trying to work on, isn't that a great idea?' Yes, it is a great idea, so here I am with this guy right here._

 **Exhibit A**

 **The Beginning**

**- BEEP BEEP BEEP -**- BEEP BEEP BEEP- ** - BEEP BEEP BEEP -**

I jolt out bed, scared half to death before slamming the annoying pink alarm clock.

 _Fuuuuuuck._ I moan in my head. I slowly crane my neck, not even wanting to see the time on the alarm clock knowing all too well that I am already running behind this morning.

 _7:30_

At that I scramble from my bed, ripping my pajamas off and scurrying towards my closet. _Late, late, late, late, late. Oh I am so late; Motoki is going to kill me if I am late._ Shaking my head I grab a pale green shirt and pull it over my head, my blonde hair stuck beneath the collar.

I run out of my bedroom and into the living room. "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HOME? WHY DID NOBODY WAKE ME UP, I'M LATEEEEE" I cry out to nobody in particular knowing damn well that if Minako isn't here then I'm the only one.

Ami leaves for class at 7, Makoto has to be at the bakery at 6 and Minako probably didn't come home last night. Of course, I am totally going to be late for work today.

I involuntary groan as I pull a pair of khaki capris on before dashing towards the bathroom. _Oh I have got to hurry. If I don't leave at 8 I won't make it to Crown by 8:15 even if I do sprint._

 _7:45_

 _Okay, yeah I can totally do this. Even with the late start I can totally make it to work on time. I'll just skip breakfast and coffee this morning, no biggie._

I adjust my bangs in the mirror before making a mad dash out of my apartment, only pausing to lock the door. Can't forget to do that again or I'll get a HUGE lecture from Ami about burglars again.

I dash out of the apartment building and down the street. I'm sure I look like a mad-woman but what else am I to do? I totally cannot be late for work.

I check my watch.

 _8:05_

Okay, I can do this; I am making perfectly good time. That is until I crash into a firm chest and end up sprawled across the sidewalk. I groan but don't dare to look up. I already know who it is judging by the laughter.

"You BAKA," I shout as I drag myself up from the pavement. "I don't have time for this, baka. I'm already basically late for work. The last thing I need from you is to be taunted."

At this his laughter stops and I don't stop to give him the chance to say anything before I continue my mad dash to Crown Arcade.

I skid to the front doors and check my watch as I pull the keys out of the front pocket of my small lavender backpack.

 _8:12_

I sigh as I unlock the doors. Two minutes to spare, it looks like Motoki won't be skinning me alive today after all.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"Don't you think now is probably the right time for you to find a _real_ job, Odango?" A deep, silky voice bubbles behind me.

I spin on my heel aaaannnd find face in a firm chest for the second time this morning. I make a noise in the back of my throat but make no attempt to move from the position I'm currently in. The longer I stand with my head in the Baka's chest; I begin to notice just how great he smells. He smells of coffee, soap and is that a bit of chocolate?

But my moments of creepily inhaling his scent is cut short when I feel his hands steady my shoulder and he slowly peels my face out of his chest.

"You just can't stay away from me can you, Odango Atama?" He asks with a slight chuckle before removing his hands from my shoulders.

I immediately feel empty and for some reason I want him to keep a hold on me. A blush rises to my cheeks and I make an effort not to say anything back to him. If he wants to act like a jerk he deserves the cold shoulder.

I suck my lower lip into my mouth as I head behind the counter and begin making his coffee. A bit of sugar and a splash of the vanilla creamer I know he loves so much.

"You know," I begin as he slides on to a bar stool across from me and quirks his eyebrow. "There is nothing wrong with working here through Uni. Besides, I have a job lined up at a pre-school during the winter semester, _and it's paid._ " I continue as I place his coffee in front of him.

"Hmmmm, a Pre-School? Sounds like you'll be right where you belong, Odango." He says looking at me, a glint of something I can't place in his eyes.

"Yeah," I continue on. "Mornings at the Pre-School, class in the afternoons and evenings here. It's the perfect set up."

"I would hardly count _Art School_ as class, Odango" He snorts before taking a swig of coffee. He looks like he wants to add something else but decides against it.

"Art school? You're kidding me right? We go to the same university and I am _not_ in art school, you Baka!" My voice moves up a few octaves and I can feel the prick at the back of my eyes, the sting in the back of my throat.

You are not going to cry, there is no reason for you to cry. You are not going to let Chiba Mamoru of all people know that the comment actual hurt.

I turn away from Mamoru and swipe at my eyes with the back of my hand. But it doesn't help and the tears begin the fall freely. I hear myself make a squeaking noise in the back of my throat before flying towards the break room. There is no way in hell that I am going to let myself break down in front of Mamoru.

I hear him call out my name, _my real name_ as I make a mad dash towards the break room but I ignore it. As soon as I make it to my destination I slam the door behind me and sink down to the floor, sobs raking through my small body.

It's childish, of course I know how childish I'm being but you can only take so much from the same person for so long. Nearly six years to be exact in my case. Yes, Mamoru and I have been taunting and picking at one another since I was 14 years old. But I'm 19 now, a woman and for some reason he can't seem to see that.

He can't seem to see all the good I've done for myself since I first met him. I'm no longer that crybaby middle schooler he met nearly 6 years ago. I'm almost 20, I excelled in high school. Hell, I'm even graduating from uni a full year early and I've worked here at Crown since I graduated High School. I even moved out of my parent's house last summer and got an apartment with Ami, Minako and Makoto.

But still, all of that and more is not enough for Mamoru to notice. I'm still that 14 year old klutz he met almost six years ago.

I hear a knocking at the door and wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands. "Who is it, what do you want?" I ask the intruder in a small voice.

"Usa- Usagi, what's wrong? What did I say?" Mamoru asks in a quiet voice as he slowly cracks open the door. "Come on Usagi, talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong" He pleads as he slips into the small room with me.

Thank god the light is off and the only light coming into the back room was from the crack in the door that is now shut. Somehow I ended up in here instead of the break room.

"Usagi, please" Mamoru pleads. I can feel him slide down the wall next to me.

I try and scramble away from him but there's a tower of boxes in my way and there is nowhere for me to go. This must be a sick joke, he must be in here to taunt me more about what a failure he thinks I am. At this thought another bout of tears erupts from my eyes.

I try, I really do. You can even ask all of the girls. Even Rei says that I'm not as much of an Odango brain as I used to be. But no matter how hard I try or what I do it is never good enough for Mamoru.

As a fresh set of sobs overtake my body I feel Mamoru pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around me. I try and scramble away from him but he's a lot bigger and stronger that I am and it's no use so I let myself go limp in his arms, only moving when another sob comes on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " I hear him mummer into my hair as I sniffle over and over again.

It was oddly comforting, being in Mamoru's arms as he rocked back and forth, whispering things into my hair. It only took minutes for me to be lulled into a deep sleep. A sleep where I felt warm, fuzzy, and oddly safe, a sleep I never wanted to wake up from.

I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. I wanted to apologize immediately but before I knew it she was gone. I could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that I had gone too far.

I always go too far, but I've never made her cry before. There was something different in her reaction this time. Of course I knew her life did a total 360 when she went into high school. I remember her begging Ami and Makoto to help her get better grades so she could stay in the Magna Club. I know she did stellar in high school because somehow she ended up getting into the same prestigious university as myself.

She was smart, I knew she was the first day I met her. She just had to apply herself and that's exactly what she had been doing for the past 4 and a half years. Hell, she was graduating from university a whole year early because she hadn't taken summers off.

I knew she had no, has done good for herself but for some reason I can't stop tormenting her. I cradle my head in between my knees and groan. I feel a hand on my shoulder before rising from the stool I was previously occupying.

Motoki was here, thank god. "Do you think you have this?" I ask my best friend and he just gives me a pointed look. It's like he always knew when I went too far with little Usagi Tsukino.

I knock before entering the room, my whole body filled to the brim with guilt. I don't know why I act the way I do around the girl. I know Motoki has been somewhat making excuses for my behavior for the past 5 years but even I know that there is no reason at all for the way I treat the petite girl. I just can't help it and I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Usa- Usagi, what's wrong? What did I say?" I ask in a small voice as I crack open the door of the small, dark storage room. "Come on Usagi, talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong" I plead, my voice cracking a bit.

I get no reply as I slide into the dark room. She's huddled up against a tower of boxes, her back to the wall. Her small arms clasped around her lengthy legs, rocking back forth as the sobs that I caused silently racked through her body.

It was almost if in that moment I could feel my heart break in my chest. How many times have I caused Usagi to break down? And why, why why why was I so terrible towards this beautiful creature.

I slid down the wall next to her and as soon as I was on the ground she tried to scramble away from me with no place to go. She was scared of me and that genuinely stung.

"Usagi, please" I'm basically begging her now. I need to hear about how big of a baka I am. How terrible I am to her, how much she hates me. But she says nothing and a new set of sobs overtake her body.

Tears prick the back of my eyes as I scoop her delicate body into my arms. I do something I've been craving to do since I've laid eyes on this golden-haired angel. I hold her until her breath slows and she's cried herself asleep in my arms.

I gently stand up, her small figure in my arms. I can't just leave her here and I don't know where she lives. And I know she's going to kill me when she wakes up because I made her miss class but I don't care. I carry her small form ten blocks from the arcade to my apartment.

Upon arrivals I set her down on my large bed and remove the apron she's wearing over top of her soft green t-shirt and khaki pants. I then remove the pink sneakers she always wears. I then lay a soft blanket over top of her before crawling into the bed next to her and pulling her close to my chest.

Who knew that holding the person you were supposed to despise most in life would lead to the best damn sleep ever? I sure as hell didn't.

I wake up and groggily rub my eyes. I don't recognize the room I'm in and when I try to sit up I can't because there's some kind of weight over my midsection.

Oh my god, this is it. This is where I die. I was totally abducted by some freak and they must have knocked me over my head so I didn't remember anything. Oh my god, I am totally going to die here in this oddly nice room.

I then took the time to actually look around the room. It was really neat and simple, and for some odd reason slightly comforting.

I roll over on to my side, trying to reach what appears to be an alarm clock on the nightstand and "Oh my god I missed all of my classes today" I shriek before slapping a hand over my mouth. My capturer cannot find out that I am awake.

Again, my attention is brought back to the weight across my mid-section. _I must be tied down, that has to be the only explanation to why it feels like there's something here._ Carefully I lift the dark blanket covering my torso only to discover an arm. I breathe out a huge sigh of relief, it's only a man's arm after all.

 _Wait, a man's arm?_ Scrambling up and out from under the blankets, I try and put some distance between _the arm_ and myself. Though, in my hysterics and somewhere between my frantic movements to escape, I find my head colliding with the ledge of a headboard.

A groan escapes my lips before everything goes black before slumping forward.

When I wake again, it is dark outside and there is no arm lazily thrown over my mid-section. I try to sit up but immediately end up regretting the decision as I guess at this exact moment my brain decided to register the sharp pain at the back of my head.

A strangled cry escapes out of my mouth as soon as I'm up in sitting position. I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to look at the spinning room around me. I hear a voice but it seems far away and I am to pinpoint who it belongs to.

Fireworks are exploding behind the back of my eyes and sleep sounds so nice, warm and inviting but I think the far away voice is telling me that I can't go back to sleep. What a jerk that voice is. I feel somebody push two tablets in my mouth. The word _ibuprofen_ vaguely swims through my mind as a glass is pushed to my lips.

I open my mouth ever so slightly and gulp down the water. I didn't know that I was so thirsty, strange. Again, the thought of darkness and the sharp pain in the back of my head going away sounds so nice. Though, that idea is forced to the back of my mind when somebody starts shaking me.

The person has a grip on my shoulders and it's almost as if they're trying to shake me awake. I try and tell them to go away but I can't seem to make the words form around my lips. The shaking intensifies and I swear I hear somebody calling my name from far away.

"Usagi," it's quiet but it's there.

After I hear my name being called the third time, I force my eyes open. There he is sitting in front of me, a concerned look on his face. He actually looks scared. Though, as soon as my eyes are open, he's crushing me to his chest, murmuring things into my hair. And just as darkness is about to overtake me for a third time today, I hear one word that I swear makes my heart stop.

"Usako"


	2. Mamoru's Apartment

_Author's Note:_

 _Hey, wow me posting an update within the first few days of posting the orignial chapter, weird. The fact that I was even able to produce this chapter in less than two days seems like an accomplishment. I just wanted to thank everybody who has followed, favourited, and reviewed this story, it means a lot! Anyways, I know that it's a bit short but I thought that ending it where I did seemed appropriate._

 _Anyways, let me know what you all think and I should have the next chapter up within the next few days! Also, I don't anticipate this being any longer than five chapters, from the beginning I've planned on it being a short and quick read!_

 _But, without further ado, I will let you all get to the second installment._

 **Mamoru's Apartment**

I awake for the last and final time, although this time I'm not alone. Mamoru is in the bed next to me. I'm too hungry and my head hurts way too much for me to even be upset about it. If Mamoru Chiba is in bed next to me then I'm obviously at his place.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of my head, I sit up and scoot to the very edge of the bed, carefully though as I don't want to wake the sleeping baka. At the thought of him sleeping, I turn just the slightest to actually get a good look of Mamoru.

It is a fact that Mamoru is attractive, any girl with eyes could see that. The sight of him sleeping shakes me though and has me thinking about him in ways I've never let myself think of him. He looks so peaceful and serene when he is asleep. His eyes closed, dark lashes grazing his cheeks and his pink lips parted ever so slightly. He doesn't even snore when he sleeps. Something about the sight of a sleeping Mamoru makes my head spin and I push down a thought that nags at the back of my head, a dangerous thought.

I swallow noisily and try to ignore the nagging in the back of my mind. Fact, Mamoru Chiba is attractive, But you _do not_ want to _wake up next to him every morning._ I say to myself as I pad out of his bedroom and into what appears to be his living room.

Everything is dark but I'm able to slightly make out what his place looks like. Saying that his apartment is huge would be an understatement. It's huge and well, _boring._ I look around for signs of a girlfriend and don't find anything. Of course the baka doesn't have a girlfriend though, he's probably too busy teasing me to have one. I navigate my way through the large living room towards an open door that appears to be the bathroom.

I flick on the bathroom light and realize my mistake immediately. My head instantly begins to spin and I have to grip on to the counter to steady myself. I rub my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping that the excruciating pain in the back of my head will somehow subside. But I have no luck in that department and I force myself to pry my eyes open before glancing up at my appearance in the mirror.

Mess would be the only word to describe my current appearance. My blonde hair is disheveled, one bun drooping out of place while it's twin didn't even survive. I pull the remaining bun loose and let the rest of my hair cascade down my back before adjusting my bangs and splashing cold water on my face.

My blue eyes look dull and even though it seems as if I've been sleeping all day, I can see bags starting to form under them. Placing two hands on either side of myself on the counter, I steady my shaking form and lower my head down, shutting my eyes tight. It appears that due to the excruciating pain in the back of my head, I have light sensitivity.

I stand at the sink for god knows how long just thinking. I missed work, Motoki is probably going to be upset with me when I go in for my next shift on Wednesday. I also missed all of my classes today… er.. Yesterday, meaning that I've probably fallen behind. I am so totally fucked, I can't believe I let myself become this irresponsible _again._

When I wake, the alarm reads 3:30 AM and I notice almost immediately that Usagi isn't in the bed with me. I immediately begin to panic, praying that something worse than _myself_ hasn't happened to her. I force myself to swallow thoughts of her wandering around at this time in the morning, especially in the condition she's in.

I quickly push myself out of my bed, clad only in a pair of boxer briefs. My apartment is dark and as soon as I enter the living room I notice light streaming through the crack of the half closed bathroom door. I chew on my bottom lip nervously. Usagi is a klutz, and I mentally prepare myself for the worse. She probably went to go take a shower and fell which would be typical Usagi, she probably falls in the shower all the time considering that she can't even take two steps without tripping.

I force myself to swallow thoughts of Usagi tripping over her two feet and especially force myself to stop thinking about the beautiful blonde in the shower. I shudder at the thought before pausing to stretch and hopefully gather my thoughts.

What I am about to encounter in the bathroom is not one that I am prepared for unfortunately.

The sight of her quite literally takes my breath away. And I am nothing but relieved to see that she is not only fully clothed but also perfectly okay. I can't help but stare at her though as for the past almost six years I've seen her in nothing but the Odangos on the top of her head. The sight of her golden hair flowing down her back makes my head spin. She's extraordinarily beautiful and before I'm able to register what I'm doing, I'm already pulling the bathroom door open.

Her hands are clutching the counter on each side of her as if she in pain or stressed. I can't help but think that I want to be the one to make that pain, that stress go away. Before I realize that my arms are leaving my side, I'm already gripping each of her hips and pulling her into me.

She immediately sucks a breath in, startled. I can feel my heart rate pick up in my chest and I swear that she can probably hear it, feel just how nervous she makes me feel. But if she has any idea of how she makes me feel, how my body reacts around her, she shows no indication of it.

The truth is, I think I've been in love with Usagi since she first crashed into me. There's something about her that brings out a side of me that I've never let anybody see and I knew almost as soon as meeting her at the ripe age of 17, that if she could bring out my terrible side. The side that teases her and taunts her everyday, I knew that she could bring out the side that I buried deep inside of my soul long ago. The side that I've never wanted to share with anybody but her.

We stand there at the sink, my arms wrapped around her waist, hers over top of mine. I don't know how long we end up standing there, but eventually my heart rate begins to slow and I begin to relax. It's almost as if she feels my body relaxing and as my heart rate slows she begins to lean into me.

My face is in her hair again, and I breathe in the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries, it tickles my nose. I let out a shaky breath, unsure how to react. Obviously something is up if she is taking some kind of comfort in my presence, I know how repulsive she finds me.

"Usako"

At the name I hear her take a sharp intake of air, she goes rigid in my embrace. I swear I can feel her heart rate pick up. The moment is over almost as fast as it began. Usagi sneezes not one or two times but _five,_ causing her to move away from me and groan in pain, clutching the back of her head.

I lower her down to sit on the closed lid toilet. "How bad does it hurt? It's been awhile since you've taken any pain meds. Here, let me get you a glass of water, then we should get some food in you." I say, my hands resting on her shoulders. She doesn't say anything as I leave the bathroom and go out towards the kitchen.

When I return her head is between her knees and her hands are on the back of her head, her shoulders are shaking. I set the glass of water down on the counter before grabbing a container of low grade over the counter pain meds out of the medicine cabinet.

"Usa," I begin, lowering myself down so we're eye level with one another. "Here, take these." I continue on, lifting her chin and gently depositing the pills into her mouth, as if she's a child. I hand her the glass of water and she looks up at me, her eyes full of pain and confusion.

"You really need to eat, when was the last time you ate anything?" I ask after she drains the whole glass of water.

She gives me a sheepish look and shrugs, mumbling something about being late to work yesterday morning. At that I remember her run in with me and recall her screaming something about being late and of course me being a baka. Though she isn't wrong about the latter.

"Mamo- Mamoru, can I lay down on the couch? I don't think I can make myself something to eat, it hurts to even keep my eyes open" Usagi asks as she stares down at her feet nervously. It's almost as if she would rather look at anything in the room besides myself. The thought of her being repulsed by me makes my heart sink.

"Of course, Usa" I say, steering her towards the large couch in my living room. "Although, you can't sleep anymore. I suspect that you have a concussion and I shouldn't have even let you fall asleep after hitting your head earlier in the evening." I continue on as I throw a blanket out over top of her petite body.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

I must be crazy. That has to be the only explanation for the events that happened today. I let Mamoru see me cry, something that I haven't done since high school. I left work early today, something that hasn't happened since Motoki scolded me in the back my first week working at the arcade. I didn't go to class and now I am probably behind, and I've worked so hard to get the grades I've been getting to graduate early. And on top of all of that, here I am at Mamoru Chiba's house letting him take care of me like a child _and enjoying it._

Like I said, the only explanation for all the events of today has to be that I am crazy, or at least in the process of going crazy. I feel myself drifting off to sleep as Mamoru pads back in the room holding a large tray full of food.

He sets it down on the low coffee table in the middle of his living room before lighting candles, which is strange, who lights candles to eat food at 5 in the morning?

"I uhh, figured that you're probably having some light sensitivity." He explains, making an awkward gesture to the candles around us. "Would you like some coffee?" He asks, and he's looking at me with a look in his eyes that I've never seen before and I can't help the blush that rises to my cheeks in the low light.

I nod my head at the idea of coffee. Even though I've been asleep most of the day ( well, according to Mamoru that is), I'm still extremely tired and maybe caffeine will help with that.

Mamoru appears from the kitchen holding two large coffee mugs in his hands and the smell of the coffee alone heightens my senses.

"So," He begins as he approaches the coffee table, handing me the mug which of course, I gratefully take from him. "How's your head? You hit it pretty hard earlier, you know once you figured out just where you were…" I trails off nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

I bite on my lower lip, feeling nervous and I try and push down the weird feeling in my stomach. This is Mamoru Chiba, I've known him for nearly six years! I shouldn't be nervous around him at all. My concussion must have me messed up because for some reason his close approximately won't let me think straight. Yeah, that must be it, it _has_ to be the concussion.

Mamoru sips on his coffee, staring at me, patiently awaiting my answer and for a minute, I even forget that he asked me a question. "Oh um it's better now that I've taken some medication and had something to drink, thanks for that by the way." I somehow manage to choke out lamely before taking a huge gulp of the sweet coffee Mamoru has prepared for me.

"That's good, and you know you really should eat something, Usa. I prepared all of this food with your appetite in mind you know." Mamoru jokes, lightly elbowing me in the ribs, causing me to jump about 10 feet in the air.

I begin piling food onto a plate that Mamoru has brought out and he does the same. Then I really begin to think about what he's just said to me. No, what he's just called me and the thought makes my head spin.

 _Usa_

 _Usako_

I let out a shaky breath, and pray that Mamoru doesn't notice how nervous I am around him. Pray that he doesn't notice the effect his nicknames have on me and I disguise my nervousness the only way I know how to, by piling loads of food in my mouth.


	3. Soapy Kisses

_Author's Note:_

 _Ahhh I'm back! Thank you so much to everybody that favorited, followed and reviewed my last chapter! Honestly, I get so excited when I check my email! That's weird to say, huh? I know that it took a few days, but Tuesdays are really hard days for me to really do much of anything, especially write._

 _If the updates do slow down it's because I'm taking classes at a university full time, I work 40 plus hours a week and I volunteer so please keep that in mind! Luckily I have been in a bit of a writing groove so expect the next update within the next few days (hopefully that is, anyways)._

 _Also, a quick word about my other story if anybody here is following that. I am working on it probably as you read this. I know it's been a week but no worries, I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I've been having a hard time creativity wise when it comes to that story._

 _Ending on that note, I just wanted to say thank you all, again. I hope you guys enjoy this installment!_

 **Soapy Kisses**

I can't help but stare at her as she shovels mouthful after mouthful in her tiny sweet little mouth. Sure, I knew that Usagi had an appetite but I wasn't quite expecting her to basically inhale her food. I decide that either two things could be happening. One, she loves my bland food or two, she's extremely nervous for some reason. I highly doubt it's the first one as my food is completely edible but it's not meant to taste _great_ , it's meant to get the job done.

I gape at her for what seems like five minutes before deciding that I'd rather not have to end up performing CPR on her after she's passed out due to the fact that she has a glob of rice lodged in her throat. I involuntary shudder at the thought.

"So uhh, Usa-" I begin and she pauses, her eyes going wide as she turns her head to look at me. I nervously chuckle and my hand moves to the back of my head. "You uhh might want to slow down on the rice balls and dumplings, I don't want you to choke. Then you'd really be stuck here with me forever."

I involuntarily groan at the last statement. Why oh why did I have to say something like that? Sure the thought of have Usagi around all of the time would be great, she's like the sun that touches everything, a literal angel and my life would be so much better with her in it. But that doesn't mean I can be going around and voicing things like that, comments like those would surely turn her off of me more than she already is.

She pushes a dumpling in her mouth with her chopsticks whilst nodding at me, her eyes wide. After chewing she then washes it down with a huge gulp of coffee. She looks like she's going to open her mouth to say something but then decides against it. I decide to ignore her hesitation, and focus on finishing the food on my plate. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I began eating.

"So, Mamoru," she begins before taking a large gulp of coffee. "You're studying to become a doctor, right? What kind of doctor do you want to be?" Usagi asks, her blue orbs full of curiosity.

"Oh, well, I'm only finishing up my second year of medical school and I start my internship at the beginning of fall. I love kids though and I'm thinking about choosing pediatrics as my speciality. Of course I still have a year or two before I have to decide that for sure." I explain before glancing over at her to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes light up and she claps her hands together in what appears to be joy. "Wow, Mamoru! Who knew that a mean old baka loved kids nearly as much, if not more than I do!" She explains excitedly, a light teasing tone to her sing-songy voice.

"Mean old baka?" I gasp, feigning exasperation whilst clutching my heart. "Here I am, taking care of you and I'm still a 'mean old baka'? Oh how you break my heart, Usa!" I lightly shout, now clutching both of my hands to my heart and falling back on the couch dramatically, my head lulling to the side.

"Oh but think about how I got into this conversation, Mamoru!" Usagi gasps between bursts of laughter.

Her laughter is like a song that I want to hear for the rest of my life. It's like the birds on an early spring morning. It's like my favourite song and I never want to stop listening to it. I peak one eye open and she's still laughing at my dramatics. Her smile is like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day and I immediately know that _I_ want to be the one to make her smile like that for the rest of our lives.

I pause at the thought. I must be completely crazy to think that I deserve somebody like Usagi Tsukino, especially after all I've put her through for the past almost six years. I shake away the negative thoughts before sitting back up and gathering both of out empty plates and bringing them into the kitchen. Usagi pads after me, both of our coffee mugs in each hand.

"You wash and I dry?" Usagi asks sweetly before shooting me one of her dazzling smiles _and I sweat I'm in love._

Mamoru and I stand next to one another at the kitchen sink and he passes me dishes to rinse and dry. I can't help but think about just how natural this feels, the both of us standing next to one another, elbows occasionally brushing. Just the two of us working together, doing a task that I would usually dread isn't as bad with Mamoru.

As I finish drying a pot, Mamoru dips his hands in the soapy dish water and flicks the suds at me, taking me by surprise. I giggle and back away from him, shielding my face as he continues to attack me with the soap suds.

Soon he's coming at me full force, hands full of suds and he is flinging them at me. He stalks towards me, his hands dripping water onto the kitchen floor. I let out a squeal before taking off towards the living room. I look around quickly for a hiding place and end up scrambling towards the end of his sectional, closest to the the wall that houses his balcony.

"Usaaaagii," he taunts in a sing song voice and I can hear him stalking towards my hiding place. I quickly slap a hand over my mouth to muffle a giggle. "Come out, come out wherever you areee. You can't hide forever, Usaaaa" He taunts.

I swear my heart stops at the nickname and I scramble backwards on all fours as I see his head pop up over the couch. "HA," he laughs loudly before lunging over the sectional. "Found you, Usa," he teases in a soft voice as he creeps towards me.

I try scrambling farther away from him but fail as he pounce towards be, rubbing the remaining dish suds in my face and all over my hair. I let out a squeak and begin giggling, my sides bursting from laughing so much.

Laughing from both Mamoru and myself subsides and we're both left panting heavily, Mamoru's breath fanning across my face. I feel my face heat up at the close proximity. I swallow loudly, hoping that he doesn't notice as he lowers his face closer towards my own.

"Usako," he breathes out heavily, his hot breath fanning out over my face.

"M-mamo," I pant, my face moving up towards his as I stare into his deep blue eyes. Before I realize, my gaze is travelling down towards his full pink lips and suddenly, I realize just how close he is to me and _just how shirtless he is._

Mamoru looks down on me, staring deeply into my eyes asking me for consent silently and I can't do anything but force myself to swallow. I'm frozen and I want to kiss him but I can't seem to form the words to express that. Instead I just nod my head dumbly.

Mamoru moves forward and his lips brush mine ever so slightly. Almost immediately I feel a shock and gasp, retracting back. He does the same and moves back, staring at me deeply.

"Usa, are you sure you-" he doesn't have time to continue because I'm already leaning forward, pressing my lips gently against his.

The feeling of his lips moving against mine makes my head spin. Mamoru takes advantage of this, easily taking control. I gasp into his mouth when his tongue presses against my bottom lip and he makes a noise in the back of his throat. I weave my small hands through his dark hair, tugging on it lightly. The kiss is sweet and Mamoru tastes of coffee and vanilla. By the time we both pull apart, we're both panting. I slowly open my eyes to find his deep blue obs staring back at me.

"That-that was," and before I'm able to finish my train of thought, his lips are already back on mine. This time the kiss isn't sweet and slow, it's full of passion and buried feels. My mind goes blank and my body takes over, our tongues fight for dominance. We stay like this for what feels like forever and only pull apart due to lack of oxygen.

Mamoru sits up once we pull apart and gently pulls me up with him. He cradles the back of my head gingerly, his eyes full of concern. "Usa," he chants, his eyes full of something I've never seen before, something I cannot explain. It makes my head spin. "How's your head?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"I, it's okay, it hurts a bit though," I reply, staring back up at him. He grabs my wrist, the one with the pink bunny watch.

"It's nearly six, maybe we should get some rest," Mamoru begins as he stands up. He then pulls me up with him and into his chest before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

The kiss makes takes my breath away and makes the room spin. "Come on, Usa," Mamoru says quietly as he pulls me behind him into his bedroom. "You don't look too well. Come on, get in bed, it's okay. I'm here." Mamoru continues, leading me towards his bed. I can't think straight, is it the kiss? The concussion, I'm not sure.

"M-mamo, don't leave me," I say quietly, tugging on his sleep pants.

"Don't worry Usa, I won't ever leave you. Come on," He continues on and climbs into his bed next to me. "Let's get some rest." He pulls me into him, my head in tucked into his chest, his resting atop mine. My eyes flutter shut and I'm asleep.

I wake up after what feels hours and I don't want to move. I roll over, making sure not to disturbed the concussed angel bunny in my arms. I groan upon discovering the time. Yes, I have class in 45 minutes. No, I've never been known for skipping class. But this is _different_ , _she is different._ She's no longer repulsed by me and, and I just can't leave her. Not after everything that's happened in the past 24 hours.

I give my sleeping rabbit one last glance before exiting the bedroom for a shower. As I stand under the steaming hot water I can't help but slam my head against the shower walls over and over again.

I don't know when I developed these feelings. I swear that yesterday that I didn't feel this way about the golden-haired girl but then again I've been unable to leave the said girl alone since we met as young teens. I groan and rest my head against the tiled wall, hot water hitting my back.

Since early this morning I could tell that there had been a dramatic change in our relationship. _That kiss._ I bring my fingers up to my lips at the memory. Sure, I had been with maybe a handful of girls in my 22 years of existence. But a kiss like that, I don't think I'll be able to kiss anybody but her again.

I step out of the shower after what seems to be over a half an hour, my mind now clear. I grab a black towel and wrap it around my waist before grabbing another towel to dry off my hair and face. I quickly brush my teeth before stepping out of the steamy bathroom, a towel around my waist and one draped over my shoulders.

I tiptoe into the kitchen and begin my normal routine of making myself a pot of coffee for one. I then pause, of course Usagi is going to want a cup and then begin making enough for two. I could get used to this. A small smile spreads across my face and I don't even mentally scold myself for thinking such thoughts because it's truly what I want.

Deciding that walking around my apartment in just a towel probably is not the best idea, I head towards my bedroom to grab a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to get dressed and shave. I glance over at my large bed and just watch her sleep. She truly is beautiful and I can't help the increase in my heart rate whenever I see her. I guess that it's always been this way, ever since I could remember but I just dismissed it as an adrenaline rush.

Even back when I was in high school and she was in middle school, she had this ability to draw all of my attention towards her. Looking back at it now, I've been taunting and teasing her for these past six years because I felt that it was the only way that she would ever pay any sort of attention to me. I mean, 'who wanted to talk to the quiet and stoic Mamoru Chiba anyways' was a question I always asked myself. That was until Usagi crashed her way into my life that is.

And now, here she is, sleeping in my bed with a concussion, letting me care for her and fix every wrong that I've ever done. I take a deep breath and pull my eyes off of her before heading towards my wardrobe and grabbing a fresh set of clothes out. I give her one last look before heading out of my bedroom once more, her name leaving my lips.

"Usako"

I awake for the final time to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I sit up groggily, my head still has a dull throb but it's not as bad as last night. I smile at the thought of last night. Sure, Mamoru's behaviours and taunts were the sort of the reason why I was in the state that I was in last night but I'm now able to see past the mask that he wore around not only myself but everybody else in his life.

I think back to my first year of high school. It was Mamoru's final year and my first. I remember finding him alone in the school gardens after school one day, his head hung low. That was the day he told me about his parents. About how he was an orphan and had no memories, he had been living alone since the age of 14. I think I began to understand Mamoru a bit better that day, his story made my heart clench.

 _Whenever he looked at me my heart clenched._ I don't quite know when I actually fell in love with Mamoru Chiba. For the longest time I pushed the feelings down, until last night that is. The way he looked at me, how tender and caring he was. I chew on my lower lip and push myself out of his bed.

As I enter the kitchen I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. _Mamoru Chiba cooking. Now that's a sight that I could get used to._ Without even thinking, I pad over towards where he stand in front of the stove silently and snake my slender arms around his waist.

His scent immediately wraps around me, he smells of soap, coffee and a bit of aftershave. I swear I can get lost in the baka's sent all day. Errr, maybe if I'm going to try and make this work I should probably stop calling him 'baka'.

I'm surprised when Mamoru doesn't recoil away. He turns in my arms to face me and leans down for a chaste kiss. "Good morning, Usako," he breathes out after pulling away. "I made your favourite, I think we have somethings to talk about." Mamoru adds quickly before shooting me a sheepish smile and placing another quick peck on my lips.

He quickly turns around and flips one of the pancakes on the griddle before turning back towards me. "Breakfast isn't going to be ready for at least 25 minutes so if you want to go shower you have the time. You can wear one of my t-shirts and sweats and I can wash what you're wearing right now if you want,"

I nod before turning away and leaving the kitchen. I'm stopped short when I feel Mamoru's hand grab my wrist, he pulls me into him and I crash into him, my back towards his chest. I can feel him breathing into my hair then feel his soft lips on the sensitive skin on my neck, right below my ear. "You're going to need something to wear and a towel before you get in the shower, Usako," his breath fans against my neck between kisses causing me to let out a shaky, uneven breath. "Just give me a second and I'll help you get all set up, okay?" He asks before removing the finished pancake from the griddle and shutting it off.

He grabs my hand and leads me into his bedroom. "Stay right here," he says, pushing me down on the bed lightly before digging in his wardrobe. "How's this?" Mamoru asks when he returns, holding a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt identical to the one he's currently wearing.

I can't do anything but nod my head dumbly before following him into the bathroom. The thought of wearing Mamoru's clothes makes my head spin and I swear that I probably can't walk straight. Mamoru walks over to his large shower and starts it for me before handing me a clean wash rag and towel, both which are black.

"Breakfast should be ready by the time you get out. Get undressed and hand me your clothes through the door, I'll throw them in the wash," Mamoru informs me before pressing a kiss on my forehead and leaving me in his very large and luxurious bathroom alone.

I quickly undress and hand him my dirty clothes consisting of a green baby doll tee, a pair of khaki capris, a light pink unpadded bra and matching underwear. I try and push away the thought of Mamoru washing my undergarments before stepping into warm shower.

As I walk into the kitchen once more I'm surrounded by the smell of Mamoru all around me. His scent evades my nostrils, it clings to my hair and his clothes that are way too big on my small frame. Mamoru grins at the sight of me before ushering me to the table and pulling out a chair for me to sit in. He places a plate in front of me and on it sits a stack of four blueberry pancakes and two pieces of bacon.

He hands me a mug of coffee and then places _another_ kiss on my lips and I swear I'm dreaming. "This is okay, right?" He asks as he pulls away. Instead of answering his question I reply with a kiss of my own.

Mamoru smiles before sitting down at his dining room table across from me. "I think we need to talk, Usako," is all he has to say and I swear my heart drops into my stomach.


	4. The Ending

_Author's Note: Ahhh! I am so so sorry, this took me longer than I expected! It has been a crazy week and last night (saturday) was really crazy, but I don't think that's quite an appropriate story to tell in an author's note. hehe._

 _Anyways, like I said in previous chapters, I didn't expect this story to be very long and I wanted to finish it before I begin my series of autumn and halloween themed one-shots for the month of October. So, here it is, the finale! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fan fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I found that it is easiest for me to write while listening to The Chris Moyles Show on Radio X (in case any of you were wondering, but I doubt anybody was. Well, Oasis is playing right now so I should probably wrap this up.)_

 _Like I said before, I do have a series of one-shots that I am planning so be on the look out for those in the next few days and all throughout the month of October! If any of you want to see what I am up to, I do have a tumblr account that I'm willing to share, it's posted in my bio. Anyways, thank you all so much for you favourites, reviews and for following the story, I really appreciate it as this is one of the first real fan fics that I have ever written._

 _Again, thank you all!_

 _Also, Sailor Moon does not belong to me and all that other stuff that I probably should have posted in earlier chapters._

 **The Ending**

I sit in at my dining room table and stare at a _crying Usagi_. I am so confused, I hadn't even begun talking about what I had planned to talk about. I scratch the back of my neck nervously and suck in my lower lip. I open my mouth to talk, to explain just want I want to talk about but I'm interrupted by the beautiful woman sitting in front of me.

"I-I I should've known! Oh I am so stupid!" She cries out before turning and narrowing her eyes at me. "You're so stupid you-you baka!" Usagi roars before launching herself across the table at me.

I reel backwards and put my arms out in front of me to not only block the petite woman's attack but also catch her in my arms. Which, is exactly what happens. "Mamoru Chiba, you're nothing but a baka and I can't believe I let myself fall for you!" Usagi starts again, pounding her little fists on my chest.

Okay, now I am officially confused. Usagi is in _love_ with me. My heart is officially soaring, I thought that perhaps she was going to reject me but no! Here she is, right here in my arms, telling me.. Err well, screaming about me about how she's fallen for me and I am so happy. Gone are my days of being lonely, the girl of my dreams is in love with me!

"I just CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MAMORU! I-I I can't believe I fell for your tricks!" Usagi sniffles before burrowing into my chest.

"Wh-What tricks, Usa?" I manage to cough out, pulling her away from my chest and forcing her to look me in the eyes.

Tears silently stream down Usagi's face and I wipe them away with the back of my thumb. I'm not quite sure what is going on but whatever it is I need to fix it. Usagi stares up at me with her big beautiful sapphire eyes, confused.

"Y-you brought me here and took care of me, and made me realize that I've loved you all this time just to tell me that it was all a joke and that you don't love me back," Usagi looks up at me, her eyes glistening and I swear my heart breaks in half. Why, why after all that we have been through in the past 24 plus hours would she think that I would _ever_ hurt her that way?

I don't know what to do but pull her back into my arms and cradle her, rocking her back and forth. Hopefully just hopefully showing her that she has it all wrong that I'm here for good. I'm here to stay.

"No, Usako, no. You've got it all wrong, Usako," I whisper into her hair and hold her so close to my body. It feels right to have her in my arms like this. It's almost as if she's the puzzle piece I've been missing all my life. Usagi Tsukino is what I've been looking for all my life and she's been under my nose the whole time, my missing puzzle piece.

Usagi looks up at me with her huge sapphire eyes, her tears are gone now and her eyes are full of nothing but hope. I can't control my heart rate or how she makes my body react. This golden-haired angel has complete control over me. _My Usako._

"Do-do you actually mean that Mamo?" She asks me, her voice small and squeaky.

I lean down and press my lips against hers. She tastes of blueberries and coffee. "Of course I do, Usa. What did you think I wanted to talk to you about? I wanted to talk to you about _us_."

"How do I know that you're not going to tell me that this is all some sort of elaborate prank?" Usagi sniffs then eyes me suspiciously.

I would be lying if I said that her words didn't sting. I talk a deep breath and mentally prepare myself to begin the elaborate speech that I've been planning all morning. For some reason I can't quite choke the words out.

I swear that my heart has jumped into my throat. I let out a breath and run a shaky hand through my ebony hair.

"Usagi, I love you," I'm cut off before I can finish. Her soft pink blueberry tasting lips on my own and I swear that I don't think I'll ever get enough of this beautiful woman.

"Oh Mamo! I didn't think I would ever hear those word leave your lips," she whispers in my year and I wish, I really wish that I could stay in the moment forever.

From there I dive into what I've felt for her for the past five, almost six years. And she just sits there and takes it all in. Of course she already knew of my past, I somehow managed to spill about that about 4 years ago. Instead I go into how lonely I've been my whole life, how I thought that I'd never feel love or be loved but then she bursted into my life and changed it all.

Usagi hugs me and consoles me at all the right times and best of all she even forgives me for all the times I've taunted her and teased her. And then it happens and I swear my heart stops.

"Don't worry Mamo, I'm here, I'll be here _forever. I'm your family now, Mamo,"_ she looks up at me with her big blue eyes and they're full of sincerity. " _I love you too, Mamoru,"_

And when those five words come tumbling out of her mouth, my heart constricts in my chest and I feel my throat tighten up. I crush Usagi into my chest and just hold her there and I don't know why but I feel a little bit less lonely.

 **9 MONTHS LATER**

**- BEEP BEEP BEEP -**- BEEP BEEP BEEP- ** - BEEP BEEP BEEP -**

I jolt awake, feeling a sense of deja vu. I attempt to roll over and check the time on the annoyingly bright pink alarm clock that looks mysteriously out of place in the dark toned room. I end up failing at rolling over and checking the time seeing as if I am basically pinned down on the bed.

The alarm continues to blare and I eventually free myself from the tangle of various limbs and sheets. Upon seeing the time I attempt to shoot out of the bed but I fail for the second time that morning as a pair of strong arms curl tighter around my waist.

I can't help but let out a giggle as I feel a pair of wet lips assault my neck from behind. Turning in his arms to face him, I place a gentle kiss upon his luscious lips. "Good Morning, Mamo," I breathe out.

Mamoru's eyes don't even fly open at my greeting, he just lazily holds me closer to his chest before pulling me closer for another kiss. This kiss is more passionate than the first and I can't help but moan into his mouth before he moves lower, placing light kisses and suckling on the sensitive skin of my neck.

I thread my fingers through his dark ebony hair and bring his face back up towards mine. He slowly opens his beautiful royal eyes and just stares at me, a strange glimmer in them that I can't quite place. "Good Morning to you too, Usako," he draws out in that incredibly sexy sleepy voice of his.

A place one last kiss upon his lips before casting my eyes upon the annoying alarm clock. "As much as I would love to play," I stare up at him through my lashes. "We have to start getting ready."

He sits up and rubs his eyes before nonchalantly glancing over at the alarm clock.

 _10:30_

Upon seeing the time, Mamoru immediately shoots out of the bed, dragging me with him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "C'mon Usako, we have to get you into the shower or you're going to be late." Mamoru teases as he thrusts the handle of the shower and cool water begins to stream out of the head.

"I am so proud of you, Usako," Mamoru breathes out between kisses and I can't help but let out a giggle as the warm water cascades down our bare bodies. I can't help but think about how great these last nine months with Mamoru have been. He still makes my head spin and I don't think I'll ever be able to overcome that.

Once out of the shower, I throw open the closet doors and pull out a cute white sundress that I have been saving just for the occasion.

"You know," Mamoru says as he creeps up behind my and winds his arms around my towel clad waist. "I think asking you to move in was the second best decision I have made in my entire life." He continues before placing a small kiss on my bare shoulders.

I can't help but smile up at him before moving the dress onto our large bed and moving back towards the closet before grabbing Mamoru's dress clothes out. The past nine months have really moved in a blur and I can't help but be grateful for that stupid spat Mamoru and I got into at the arcade that one dreadfully wonderful day.

I shake the memory out of my head before I finish dressing and head towards the kitchen to begin preparing coffee. Since Mamoru and I began dating, I picked up a few of his nasty habits. Though, none of them actually being nasty as the habits that I did pick up from him consisted of just keeping the apartment almost immaculately clean on a borderline obsessive level (It's a joint effort, which my friends find quite strange as I wasn't the cleanest roommate when I lived with them) and I began religiously drinking coffee.

"You ready to go, Usa?" Mamoru calls from the hallway before meeting me in the kitchen and taking his to-go cup full of coffee. "I'll take that as a yes," he says, leaning down for a kiss, thanking me for the coffee. In a matter of minutes we're both out the door, hand in hand.

I sit in the large crowd nervously, my long legs moving up and down in anticipation. "Do you think that you can maybe, I don't know, hold still?" Rei hisses at me from my left.

I stare the dark-haired fiery girl right in her violet eyes ready to hiss something back at her when I feel a hand on my shoulder from the right. I advert my eye's from Rei and toward Ami who is giving me a look of reassurance.

Out of all of my Usako's friends I think I enjoy Ami and Makoto the best, finding Minako to be annoying as all hell. I wouldn't mind Rei if she didn't remind me of myself before Usako brightened dark world.

I offer Ami and small smile before clutching the bunch of roses that sits on my lap tighter. I nervously chew on my lower lip and try and forget about all of the people that surround me. If it wasn't for Usako I sure as hell wouldn't be here but because of her here I am. Which, isn't a bad thing, of course I am going to be at the love of my life's college graduation.

After what seems like 3 hours (which in reality was only 45 minutes) her name is announced and I am on my feet, clapping as loud as I can and proudly. I really couldn't be more proud of my Usako having graduated from University with a degree in education a whole year early. I can feel her sapphire eyes seeking me out in the crowd and once she finds me it's like we're the only ones in the room and she moves her tassels from one side to the other, indicating her graduation. Her degree held proudly in her small hands.

As the ceremony commences, I let Usagi mill about with her friends as they congratulate her and make plans to go out to brunch for a celebration tomorrow morning. I hang back under a cherry blossom tree away from the large prongs of people as my Usako flits about to different groups containing various friends and family members.

As much as I would like to proudly stand next to my Usako as she speaks to all of these various people, she understands how I feel around people I don't know and just people in general. She shoots me smiles now and again as she moves from group to group before finally joining me after what seems like an hour.

"I'm so sorry Mamo, I didn't know so many people would be here," she breathes out as she buries herself deep in my arms.

I don't say anything, just pull her away from me slightly before pulling her into a kiss and dragging her into the gardens located behind the small row of cherry blossom trees. Once in the gardens I pull her into a deep and passionate kiss, the roses still in my hands and now behind her back and I snake my arms around her waist.

"Congratulations, Usako," I breathe out as we pull apart before handing her the roses.

"Oh Mamo! They're beautiful!" Usagi explains eagerly before gingerly taking the flowers out of my grasp and putting them up to her small nose for a deep sniff. As she pulls the flowers away from her face, she opens her mouth to say something more but I put a long slender finger to her lips, silencing her before she can even begin.

Confused, Usagi stares at me, her eyes full of bewilderment and I lower myself to the group and on to one knee. She gasps, her hands flying up the her mouth the stifle it, the roses flying out of her hands.

"My Usako," I say, as I lower myself down to one knee and pull out the deep crimson velvet box that has been sitting in the back of my dresser since the night after we came to acceptance with our feelings for one another and began dating.

"You, are the best thing that has ever graced my life and I don't think I would be half the man that I am today without you. I've been in love with you since the day that you threw that dreaded test at my head and being in your life for the past six years has been the experience that I could have asked for. I know that I could not spend another day on this earth without you, I don't want to breathe without you or be without you another day without calling you mine." I begin and tears begin welling up in my eyes. I didn't even know that I, Mamoru Chiba was even capable of crying or showing emotion of this sort. "I want to wake up late with you everyday and I want to be able to hold you in my arms every night. And I know that I am not worthy of your love, but I will try and prove my worth to you every single waking moment of my life. I want to be here to protect you in every single possible way and I want to love you everyday." I continue, looking up at her with hope.

Her blue eyes are full of tear and her hands are still clasped over her mouth in surprise. "I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to spend my life with you and I showed my affections for you in the worst ways possible and I am so sorry for that, for being such a baka and treating you so poorly. But Usagi Tsukino, I've loved you all along and I will love you forever and I just hope you feel the same way for me." I pull the ring off the cushion and grab her left hand, pausing to look her in the sapphire orbs that hold so much emotion. So much love and adoration for me.

I'm stunned upon seeing just how much emotion she holds in those beautiful eyes, all of it directed at me. I feel my heart swell as the next words leave my mouth. It's almost as if the Earth has stopped for this one moment making everything all more perfect.

"Usako, will you marry me?" I ask, averting my gaze down nervously. I sit there for minutes and she doesn't make a sound. I know in this instant that I have made a mistake. Of course she doesn't want to marry me, I have been so cruel to her and why would nine measly month erase that. I know that I am foolish for thinking that and I hang my head with shame, tears fall from my eyes. This time though they're not with happiness as they were minutes ago, they're tears of misery and agony.

It isn't until I feel her soft hands upon my cheeks, bringing my wet face up to hers. She's no longer rooted to the place she was over five minutes ago, she's now kneeling down level with myself. It isn't until I feel the cool band of the ring on her left ring finger that I notice I'm no longer holding it.

Usagi gives me a tender look full of love and adoration before pulling me in for a soft comforting kiss of reassurance. When she pulls away she's nodding her head softly, a single tear moving down her cheek.

"Of course, of course I'll marry you Mamoru-baka," she breathes out with a giggle before pulling me in for the most passionate kiss of my life.


End file.
